Self-inking stamps with integrated ink pad are, for example, known from WO 2004/082949. The self-inking pad shown in this document comprises a hood-like actuating yoke which is mounted on a compact stamp housing. For stamping the actuating yoke is moved against the force of a spring arranged between stamp housing and actuating yoke in direction of a print surface, wherein a stamping unit supported against the ink pad during inking in an upside down position is turned by 180° in order to bring the stamp types attached to the stamping unit into contact with the print surface.
Self-inking stamps of this kind have proved a great success in the market because they considerably simplify the stamping operation compared to conventional manual stamps with separate ink pad. However, with known self-inking stamps there is no practical way of drawing conclusions as to the condition or colouring capacity of the existing ink pad. Besides it would be desirable if some information about the already performed actuating operations could be obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,642 A further discloses a generic manual stamp with turn-over mechanism which comprises an electric switch in the handle, which switch is connected to a pressure-sensitive element. The electric switch is activated with each stamping operation in order to inform a counting circuit thereof. However, the counting circuit here is arranged outside the stamp housing in a lockable box; a line with a plug is provided for connection to the electric switch of the manual stamp and the plug is connected to the counting circuit.
Further, it has been proposed in CN 2 900 178 Y, JP 05-016 512 A, CN 201 309 308 Y, CN 201214319 Y, JP 2005-193517 A, CN 2616380 Y, CN 2185677 Y and CN 2730628 Y in connection with pre-inked manual stamps of a different kind, where the ink reservoir is contained in the stamping plate, to provide a counter for recording the stamp actuations. With such pre-inked stamps the imprint is produced by merely pressing slightly on the stamp handle in order to displace the stamp plate for a comparatively short distance. Recording these up and down movements is unreliable so that erroneous counts cannot be excluded.
DE 297 03 669 U1 discloses a further manual stamp without turn-over mechanism, which comprises an electronic counter integrated in the stamp handle. The stamp comprises a frame with longitudinal linear guides in which a stamping module is slidably mounted. The stamping module is moved by means of a yoke-shaped stamp upper part connected to the stamp handle from the idling position into the stamping position. The stamp frame comprises a magnetic relay on its top. The relay interacts with a permanent magnet on the stamp upper part. When the stamp is actuated the permanent magnet approaches the magnetic relay in such a way that the contacts of the magnetic switch are closed due to the magnetic effect, wherein an electric pulse is sent to the counter in order to increment the count value of the stamping operations. The count value is indicated on the LCD display of the stamp handle.
Further a stamp with a mechanical counter is proposed in CH 86031 A.
In a different context TW 576807 B deals with pluggings into which RFID markings are integrated.